


my songs know what you did in the dark

by SJAandDWfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Minor Character Death, but that would be spoilers, i can't stop writing hp!au's someone help me, other characters too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know each other, but they rarely speak. Which is how Lexa likes it. She’s far less likely to embarrass herself in front of Clarke if she never talks to her.</p><p>They patrol in silence, too. As they get further away from the castle, Lexa lights the tip of her wand with a muttered spell to cast some light on the footing. The two are about halfway between the castle and the Forbidden Forest when they hear branches cracking and the sound of someone running in the forest. A figure emerges from the edge of the forest, arms pumping as they speed up the hill towards the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my songs know what you did in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> So I've spent the last day or so outlining this multi-chapter fic (which will probably end up being 6 or 7 chapters but don't quote me on that). I decided, hey why not write yet another Hogwarts AU for another one of my ships? Only this one has a plot that isn't mainly romance/fluff (although there will be romance, of course). Let me know what you think, and if it's worth continuing, I'll start working on the next chapter :)

Lexa still isn’t sure how her usually boring prefect patrol went quite so wrong in the space of ten minutes.

\--------------------

She’s patrolling by herself, as per usual, when she spots a group of third years out of bed by the kitchens. Rolling her eyes at their lack of subtlety, she makes her way down the corridor to scold them. She’s almost reached them when none other than Clarke Griffin shows up and beats her to it. Lexa hears the Gryffindor’s firm voice reminding the children that they’re not supposed to be out of their dormitories this late, before she sends them on their way. The third years rush off, giggling at the thrill of being caught, and Lexa resists the urge to trip them as they barrel past her.

Now she’s left in a corridor with Clarke Griffin, whose prefect’s badge glints from her robes as she eyes Lexa warily.

“Patrolling alone, Woods?” She asks. Lexa gives her a tight nod, determined to not let any emotion through her mask.

“You too, Griffin?” She responds, and Clarke smirks.

“None of the other prefects can keep up with me,” she says simply, “I like to walk fast.”

“Me too,” Lexa tries to keep the conversation going without seeming like she’s trying too hard, and the outcome is honestly quite ridiculous.

“Where are you headed to next?” Clarke asks her, and Lexa nods past the other girl.

“The grounds,” she replies.

“Yikes,” says Clarke, “in January?”

Lexa nods. She’d like to tell her that none of the other prefects wanted to go outside and she’d chivalrously volunteered to patrol the grounds, but in reality she’d only said yes because she wants to be as far away from the other prefects as possible. They like her well enough, but Lexa likes working alone, which is one of the reasons she’s the seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. She’s always in the thick of the action while able to remain slightly detached from the rest of the team.

“You want some company?” Clarke asks, and that takes Lexa by surprise.

 _Detach,_ she thinks to herself, _don’t spend time with her._

“Sure,” Lexa says.

 _Idiot,_ says her brain.

\--------------------

“Fuck, it’s cold,” is the first thing Clarke says when they step outside, and really, Lexa can’t disagree. But she has a stoic reputation to maintain, so she merely shrugs in response while trying to hide the smile that Clarke Griffin, dead cert to be Head Girl next year, just swore.

Clarke isn’t wrong, though, and Lexa tries to imperceptibly pull her cloak tighter around herself. The other girl still looks cold when Lexa chances a glance over, so she unwraps her scarf from around her neck and offers it to Clarke. The Gryffindor looks at the scarf as if it’s poisoned, and Lexa rolls her eyes, trying not to notice the way Clarke’s eyebrows furrow as she looks from the scarf to Lexa, and then back again.

“It’s not going to kill you, Clarke,” Lexa says, and then she blanches because she’s pretty sure this is the first time she’s actually called Clarke by her first name. Despite knowing her vaguely for over five years, she’s never addressed her as anything other than ‘Griffin’, or ‘blondie’ that one time in their fifth year when Lexa was tipsy (drunk) at a party and was complimenting Clarke’s hair.

Clarke allows herself a small smile before taking the scarf with a muttered “thanks”, and Lexa thinks she might have to start using Clarke’s first name more often. She likes the way the name feels on her tongue, and if it gets Clarke to smile, well; then that’s a definite bonus.

It’s a strange relationship she has with Clarke, Lexa thinks. From her end, anyway. They’re both prefects, and have been so for over a year. They’ve shared a few classes in previous years, and have Charms together this year, as both of them need the subject for their respective careers (Lexa wants to be an Auror more than anything, and she’s pretty sure Clarke wants to go into Healing; her mother is a doctor in the muggle world, after all). They know each other, but they rarely speak. Which is how Lexa likes it. She’s far less likely to embarrass herself in front of Clarke if she never talks to her.

They patrol in silence, too. As they get further away from the castle, Lexa lights the tip of her wand with a muttered spell to cast some light on the footing. The two are about halfway between the castle and the Forbidden Forest when they hear branches cracking and the sound of someone running in the forest. A figure emerges from the edge of the forest, arms pumping as they speed up the hill towards the castle.

As the figure gets closer, Lexa recognises him as Finn Collins, a sixth year Hufflepuff. He’s dressed in jeans and a black hoodie, and as soon as he spots the two of them, he makes a cutting gesture across his throat and points behind him. Lexa glances behind Finn to see another figure fleeing the forest too. She understands, or she thinks she does, and mutters “Nox” to extinguish the tip of her wand before gently grasping Clarke’s arm and leading her back into a dip in the ground. Finn is getting closer to them, and the closer he gets, the wilder his eyes appear. The other figure gains on him, and an uneasy feeling settles in Lexa’s stomach.

She’s about to stand up when a bolt of green light shoots from the wand of the second figure. The light hits Finn square in the back and he falls, his eyes widening and his expression freezing as he lands on his face, making no effort to move. Clarke makes a strangled sound in the back of her throat and makes as if to move, but Lexa puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes her head. Her stomach has dropped and she already knows exactly what that bolt of green light is.

Luckily, they’re hidden well enough by the shadows and the dip in the ground that the other person doesn’t appear to see them. They just walk over to where Finn lies, about fifty feet from where Clarke and Lexa are hiding, and pokes him once with their wand. When Finn makes no movements, the figure turns their back and sprints in the opposite way they came from. Lexa watches until they are out of sight, and then she bolts to Finn’s side, Clarke hot on her heels.

Lexa sucks in a breath as she sees Finn’s blank stare, his eyes open and unblinking. She knows he’s dead. She hears a choked sob from her side, and sees Clarke holding a hand over her mouth, tears starting to make their way down her face. Lexa wants to reach out and comfort her, she really does, but she has no idea how to, so she just bites her lip and looks out towards the forest, to where the killer disappeared.

“Who did this?” Clarke’s voice is low and dangerous, and Lexa turns to see the fire in her blue eyes. She shakes her head gently at Clarke, trying to stay calm. Internally, she’s screaming and crying and running through every attacking spell she knows, but she also realises they need to be rational.

“I don’t know, Clarke,” she says gently, “but we should tell Professor Jaha.”

Clarke nods reluctantly, and tears her eyes away from Finn’s body. Lexa walks close to her on their way back to the castle, trying to offer the other girl as much comfort as she can without overstepping her boundaries. They walk in silence until they reach the Headmaster’s office, and Clarke knocks on the door with a new composure, though Lexa can tell it’s taking a lot of effort to maintain. She knows the feeling.

Professor Jaha opens the door and looks at them confusedly. Lexa supposes it’s not every night you are visited by two shaking prefects, one with obvious tear tracks streaking her face.

“What’s the matter?” he asks cautiously, and Lexa looks to Clarke to explain. The other girl shows no sign of speaking, however, so Lexa clears her throat.

“A student has just been murdered, Professor,” Lexa says quietly, and Jaha barely controls himself as his eyes widen, and he clutches the bookshelf next to the oak door.

“What? Who?” These are his next two questions, and Lexa gulps, willing her composure to remain.

“Finn Collins, a sixth year,” she says, controlling her voice carefully, and Jaha closes his eyes briefly, taking a measured breath.

“Thank you, ladies,” he says, “I will let the authorities know immediately and we will investigate this matter. Did you see who committed this act?”

Lexa shakes her head. “It was too dark. All we saw was Finn running from the Forbidden Forest with someone chasing him. I thought they were both running from the same thing until...” her voice crack slightly and she feels Clarke’s eyes on her, “until I saw the look on his face.”

Jaha nods at them. “Alright. The aurors will most likely have more questions tomorrow, but for now I suggest you two try and get some sleep. Please don’t tell anyone else of this.” He adds as an afterthought, and Clarke and Lexa both nod.

After Jaha dismisses them, Lexa walks towards the Ravenclaw common room, taking the different turns in a daze. As such, she doesn’t notice Clarke is still following her until she reaches the eagle knocker. She realises with a sigh that she’ll have to answer a riddle if she wants to enter the common room. She knocks on the door with the knocker and the eagle speaks to her.

“I walk on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon and three legs in the evening. Who am I?” The eagle asks, and Lexa wracks her brain. She knows this one, she’s sure of it. But her scrambled brain can’t make sense of it.

“I am man,” Clarke says from behind her, and Lexa jumps and spins around.

“Correct,” she hears from behind her, but her eyes are on Clarke’s ever-so-slight smile.

“I made Lexa Woods jump out of her skin,” she muses, “Interesting.”

Lexa can’t bring herself to comment, so she just gestures behind her to the common room. “You could stay, if you like,” she offers, and wow is she really doing this right now? “I mean, if you wanted to talk or just to have company.”

Clarke manages a smile, but shakes her head no. “I think I might just head back to the Gryffindor common room, if that’s okay. I really just need to sleep right now.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Lexa says quietly. Clarke seems to remember she is still wearing Lexa’s scarf, because she moves to unwrap it from her neck.

“Keep it until tomorrow,” Lexa suggests, although she doesn’t really know why (Of course she knows why). “You still look a bit cold and it looks good on you.” She freezes for a second because now is really not the time to be telling Clarke just how attractive she finds her, which she’ll undoubtedly end up doing if she keeps talking.

A smile ghosts over Clarke’s tired face and she nods, before turning to go. She’s only taken a few steps before she turns back to face Lexa.

“Did you know him? Finn.” She asks carefully. Lexa shakes her head.

“Not really. I knew his name, but not much about him. Did you know him?” Lexa returns the question.

“Briefly,” is all Clarke says before she turns again. This time, she doesn’t turn back.

\--------------------

The next morning Lexa is expecting questions, but the only ones she gets are from fellow students once they realise Finn is missing, and those questions aren’t even directed at her. Rather, they’re a general appeal, a hum present throughout the whole day. By lunchtime, rumours are already flying as to what has happened. Some think Finn ran away, some think he’s been expelled, and some think he’s gone home in an emergency. Not once does Lexa hear the truth.

No, she’s expecting questions from the aurors, but she doesn’t see a single one throughout the whole day. Finn’s body is gone, of course, but there are no trace of any so-called authorities anywhere. She checks in with Clarke at dinner, walking over to the Gryffindor table and waiting patiently until Clarke’s best friend and Gryffindor chaser Octavia Blake notices her and nudges Clarke.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” She asks quietly, and Clarke nods, getting up and following Lexa to the corner of the massive room. Lexa studiously ignores Octavia’s raised eyebrows at Clarke’s willingness to co-operate.

“Has anybody spoken to you-“

“About Finn?” Clarke finishes her sentence for her. “No. I’m guessing by the look on your face that no aurors have asked you any questions either.”

“I haven’t even seen any aurors around the castle,” Lexa points out, and Clarke nods.

“We should go talk to Jaha again. See if he’ll tell us anything,” Clarke suggests.

She turns on her heel and walks out of the door, Lexa close behind. She glances to the Gryffindor table on her way out and sees Octavia watching them with a smirk on her face. Ignoring the twist in her gut, she jogs to catch up with Clarke.

Jaha turns out to be no help whatsoever. He seems very different than he did the previous night, so much so that it is beginning to worry Lexa.

“The aurors have investigated and it appears that Finn’s death was accidental,” Jaha says, and Lexa can’t believe her ears.

“But we saw someone fire a killing curse at him!” She exclaims, taking both Clarke and Jaha by surprise.

“Then why didn’t you tell me that last night?” Jaha asks them. Lexa exchanges a look of confusion with Clarke.

“We did tell you that last night, Professor,” Clarke reminds him, but Jaha shows no signs of recognising this. Clarke studies him for a few seconds before her face relaxes. “Although now that I think about it, it was so dark it was impossible to tell if there was another person there,” Clarke says.

Lexa, extremely confused, opens her mouth to protest, but Clarke silences her with a look. “In fact, Finn was so far away from us, I can’t really say for sure if it was even a curse that killed him.”

Jaha nods at her, like she’s finally beginning to make sense. “I’m sure, Miss Griffin. Well, if that’s all…” he trails off, and Lexa keeps her mouth shut. Jaha ushers them out and as soon as the door closes Lexa rounds on Clarke.

“Mind telling me what just happened?”

“I think his memory’s been… altered,” Clarke says, “someone’s been covering their tracks.”

“You mean the killer changed Jaha’s memories?” Lexa asks, horrified.

Clarke nods, “Unfortunately. Lexa, I don’t think we can trust anybody,” and she looks just as shocked as Lexa feels.

Lexa takes in a breath through her nose and exhales through her mouth, a breathing technique that usually has a calming effect, but she’d by lying if she said she wasn’t extremely anxious.

“Well what are we going to do?” She asks Clarke, who is silent for a second.

“If we want to find out who killed Finn – and I know I do – we’re going to have to do it ourselves,” Clarke says, eyeing Lexa cautiously.

“Okay,” Lexa says. Clarke’s eyebrows furrow.

“’Okay’?” She questions, “You’re willing to help me find out who murdered a boy you didn’t even know?”

“Yes. I want justice for him,” Lexa says simply, and Clarke can only nod.

“Alright then. I guess we start investigating tomorrow.”


End file.
